One missed call
by kakes
Summary: What happens when Bella gets the mysterious call that's been tormenting the town? Will Edward be able to protect her from whatever force is behind it? Based on the movie One Missed call.
1. funeral

**Just so there is no confusion later on this is post New Moon, pre Eclipse. Edward is a vampire Bella is not. Normal pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or One Missed Call.**

I looked around me at the crying faces and couldn't help the convulsing sobs that escaped me. Edward rubbed my back, in a comforting motion.

"Shhh Bella, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay." He whispered.

But that was a lie, everything would not be okay, my best friend had just died. Angela was gone.

We were at the funeral now; it was raining appropriately and expectedly. It was hard to tell the difference between the tears and raindrops on Mrs. Weber's face as her daughter was lowered into the hole in the ground.

It was the most bizarre thing; no one knew why she died. She had been acting so weird lately, mumbling things about a phone call. I had no idea what she meant and when I asked her she just shook her head. She would jump at the smallest noises and she hadn't slept in days. I cried harder as I thought of her final days.

After the funeral, everyone went to the Weber's house to offer their condolences. The usual "I'm sorry for your loss" were said and people conversing about boring things like the weather. I stuck close to Edward the whole time. We went to were Ben, Angela's long time boyfriend, was sitting. His eyes were red and puffy. He stood up and I hugged him.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. I felt him nod

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

"Yes." I looked at Edward, silently telling him that I'd be right back, he nodded and went off to talk to some other people. "What's wrong?"

"Well, before Angela…" He was unable to say died "Something happened…" He paused.

"Go on." I encouraged.

"Well, you might not believe me."

"You'd be surprised by what I'd believe."

"Well, we were sitting in her room, when all of a sudden her cell phone started ringing. It was this weird song too, like a music box. Anyway, she looked at it. It said that she had one missed call only the date was January 15, you know the day she, well, so she listened to the message and it was _her _voice screaming something like 'No, Stop! What do you want from me?!' Then there was this scream, but it cut off. That was it. At least I think, by then Angela had thrown the phone half way across the room." He frowned. "I didn't think much of it then, but then she kept telling me about these things she was seeing, and she was so scared, Bella, surely you noticed. And then January 15 hit and she was gone. Oh you probably think I'm insane, but you've got to believe me, it was so freaky. No way was it a coincidence"

"I believe you Ben." It wouldn't be the least likely thing I believed in now.

"Thank you." He frowned. "I should have protected her better, I promised her nothing bad would happen…"

"Ben this is not your fault. Did you tell the police about this."

"Ha. As if they'll believe that. I only told you because I trust you and Angela was your best friend." I could tell it hurt him to use the word _was_ instead of _is_.

"Listen, I can talk to my dad, although he probably thinks I'm of a lower metal status due to recent incidents…" I said, remembering my "zombie period"

"I guess that's a good idea, it might be some kind of murderer or something. It would be a first here." He said.

"Don't worry Ben. It'll all work out."

"Thank you Bella." He said, and he walked of to talk to Angela's parents. I sat down, so that's what she meant when she said phone call. Before I though more of it Edward was at my side.

"What was that all about?" He asked

"You don't know?"

"Well, kind of, but how do you feel about it?"

"I don't know. I'm a little scared, but I more confused I guess."

"Don't worry Bella, nothing will ever hurt you, ever." He promised, then he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Ben!" Someone called. It sounded like Jessica. Edward got up, grabbed my hand and rushed inside.

Ben was just sitting on the couch, Jessica was waving her hand in front of his face, trying to get rid of the blank expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know, he was sitting here and his phone rang, it was a weird tone, but he looked at it and now he won't move." Jessica said. I over to him and took the phone out of his hand. I looked at the screen.

"What's today's date?" I asked.

"January 19" Edward answered. I looked down at the screen again.

**One missed call: Caller Unknown**

**January 25**

_**Sorry it was so short. How was it? Good, bad, okay. I need opinions. I wasn't a huge fan of the movie but it seemed like a cool story idea, review please!**_

_**~Kakes **_


	2. theories

_**This is gonna be a short chappy. But I just wanted to repost. So here ya go.**_

Edward and I had taken Ben home, after promising him that nothing would happen, and I was now sobbing while Edward tried to comfort me.

"Edward this is the same thing that happened to Angela. We can't let Ben die."

"Bella, relax. I'll have Emmett or Jasper watch out for him at night, and I'll watch him during the day. He'll be fine. No way any kind of thing would be able to get him."

"Still I wish he would have let you listen to the message. Just so you know what you're dealing with." I sniffled. I had to admit I felt a little better. Whatever this thing was had no chance against the Cullen boys.

"Don't worry Bella, we won't let anything happen to Ben."

"This whole thing is just bizarre." I shook my head.

"I know." Edward looked like he knew something he wasn't telling me.

"What is it?" I asked

"Nothing." But his eyebrows pulled together, the way they always did when he tried to hide something that worried him.

"Edward…" I warned

"Okay. It's just, I'm a little worried that whatever this is might..not be…well human, per say."

"Per say?"

"Well I don't know for sure but the way her body looked when it was found. I saw it in your father's head. I just can't see a human doing that. There's not really a way they could."

"So, this is a what? A vampire attack?" Did this have something to do with me?

"No, there was blood on the ground. This wasn't a vampire, but I don't think it was human, or a werewolf for that matter." Edward said, deep in thought.

"So…What? A ghost?" I almost laughed. Edward said nothing.

"Edward, you're not serious."

"You said it."

"I…I didn't mean…"

"Well vampire and werewolf horror stories turned out to be true, so why not ghost stories too?"

"But killer ghosts Edward?

"I didn't say it was logical. But a possibility none the less."

"This is crazy. So let's just say it is a ghost, how are you guys going to stop it?" He was silent again. "Great."

"We'll try." That was all he could say.

_**Good? Bad? Review!**_


	3. sorry guys

**I just want to let all of you know that I have not given up on writing. **

**I'm really sorry it's been so long since I last wrote, but I'm going through a lot right now. So please don't hate me.**

**I promise that as soon as inspiration hits me I will write, but until then just know that I have not given up. **

**Again I'm so sorry. **

**~Kakes**


End file.
